La magia de Sanctuary
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: AU. después de los exámenes clase S Gray se esta comportando un tanto extraño, pero lo mas extraño es que decide dejar el gremio ¿porque? esa es la pregunta que se hacen todos, pero entonces el verdadero pasado de Gray saldrá a la luz dando a conocer el primer gremio donde estuvo Gray, pero ¿porque ahora quiere regresar? ¿tendrá que ver su vieja amiga de la infancia Lucy?
1. la promesa

**_ola esta historia es un tipo AU por que no esta en el espacio timepo real de la serie, pero si existen los magos y gremios, y mas importante existe fairy tail, pero como se daran cuenta, aqui no todo paso como en la serie, por ejemplo lucy nunca es parte de fairy tail y tampoco es debil e inutil como en la serie (aun asi me cae bien) pero es una maga de un gremio, o gray que se unio a fairy tail hasta los 14, aun con todos esos cambios espero les guste la historia, el primer capitulo esta algo corto pero pronto subiere el siguiente y mas largo._**

**_la magia de sanctuary_**

_un joven de 17 años, cabello azul marino y ojos rasgados y del mismo color, moreno y sin camisa con un símbolo azul en su pecho miraba distraídamente su vaso de malteada._

_-gray ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una joven mayor de grandes ojos azules, cabello de un peculiar color blanco, largo y ondulado hasta la cintura con su fleco agarrado hacia arriba por una liga, y con un vestido sin mangas rosa, lo miraba con una amable sonrisa_

_-deberías estar feliz porque pasaste el examen, y ahora eres un mago clase S- le decía felizmente la muchacha, gray sonrió satisfecho pero con una mirada melancólica._

_-si- respondió mientras volvía a observar su vaso de forma pensativa, la joven lo miro preocupada_

_-Mirajane ¿Cuándo vuelve el maestro?- pregunto gray sin ver a la cara a su compañera_

_-hoy en la noche ¿Por qué?-_

_-no, por nada- le respondió tomando de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de bebida y parándose, mirajane lo miro confundida_

_-vuelvo en la noche- se despidió mientras salía del gremio_

_-¡hey! ¡Cubito, pelemos!- grito un joven peli rosa mientras sacaba llamas de su boca, gray solo levanto la mano a forma de despedida, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que lo miraron confundidos y otros preocupados._

_-hey mirajane ¿tú sabes que le pasa al exhibicionista?- le pregunto a mirajane mientras hacia una seña apuntando la salida del lugar_

_-no. No lo sé natsu- en ese momento una pelirroja con una armadura entro al lugar y se dirigió a la barra donde estaban hablando natsu y mirajane, se sentó al lado de natsu y los saludo_

_-hola, ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto mientras mirajane le servía una bebida_

_-de que el exhibicionista está actuando extraño ¡no quiso pelear conmigo!-le contesto natsu, pero a los segundos se dio cuenta de su error, ya que un aura obscura empezaba a rodear a erza que miraba a natsu asesinamente_

_-¿estaban…peleando?- pregunto asustando a natsu quien empezó a sudar frio_

_-n…no claro que no, ¿Cómo crees erza AYE?- le respondió mientras se resguardaba detrás de una silla_

_-eso espero- le respondió erza amenazante, mientras natsu asentía precipitadamente_

_-igual, ¿Cómo es eso de que gray está actuando raro mira?- pregunto erza esta ves poniendo atención en la joven de enfrente_

_-nooo, gray- sama puede estar enfermo- apareció de repente una joven de cabello azul corto en puntas y ojos negros, sorprendiendo a los presentes_

_-juvia, nadie ha dicho que gray este enfermo- intento tranquilizarla mirajane_

_-¿gray-niisan está enfermo?- pregunto esta vez una niña de cabello azul marino agarrado en dos coletas y a su lado una gata blanca con alas, a mirajane le resbalo una gota en la cabeza y suspiro_

_-gray no está enfermo, o eso creo, lo que pasa es que está actuando raro desde hace unos días- termino de decir por fin mirajane, todos la vieron pensativos_

_-es cierto, yo he visto a gray-niisan raro últimamente, como ido- dijo Wendy mientras todos la miraban y asentían dándole la razón_

_-juvia ha visto así a gray-sama desde que termino el examen clase S ¿acaso no está feliz de haberlo pasado?- pregunto a los demás que solo la miraban, mirajane negó con la cabeza_

_-no es eso, yo se lo he preguntado, además ese siempre fue su sueño-_

_-entonces ¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto erza mirando a los demás_

_-no lo sé, pero presiento que lo sabremos mañana- dijo mirajane mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón y entrecerraba los ojos mientras miraba a todos seriamente, los demás solo la vieron confundidos, pero al ver el estado de mirajane decidieron ya no preguntar_

_-bueno se trata del hielito, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- termino de decir natsu mientras se encogía de hombros y se retiraba del lugar_

_-yo no estoy tan segura, después de todo rechazo una pelea contra natsu- natsu paro en seco y miro nerviosa hacia erza que ahora lo miraba de forma asesina, en cambio mirajane recordaba el día en que gray se unió a Fairy Tail_

_- (flashback) -_

_Un gray de 14 años entraba al gremio de Fairy Tail detrás de un anciano, cuando todos lo vieron entrar dejaron el relajo que estaban haciendo y miraron al niño con curiosidad_

_-escuchen todos, él es gray Fullbuster a partir de hoy será un miembro más de nuestro gremio, así que espero lo traten bien, gray preséntate- le aconsejo el anciano mientras se dirigía a la barra y dejaba a gray con la atención de todos, gray bufo algo molesto._

_-soy gray Fullbuster, mi magia es la de ice marker y quiero convertirme en un mago clase S- termino de decir con determinación, siendo aprobado por los demás por este hecho._

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Mirajane pensó en esas palabras, gray siempre quiso ser un mago clase S, entonces ¿Por qué ahora que lo había logrado se comportaba así? Mirajane decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, algún día se tendría que enterar, aunque esperaba fuera pronto. Mientras tanto gray caminaba rumbo a su casa bastante distraído, paro al lado del canal que cruzaba magnolia y lo miro melancólicamente luego dirigió su vista al cielo, y recordó cuando entro a Fairy Tail, como se hizo amigo de los demás y de su rivalidad con la "llamita" nunca lo dijo en voz alta ni se lo confeso a nadie, pero esa rivalidad le recordaba a otra persona _

"_- ¡hey cubito! Peleemos- -jajaja ¿enserio crees ganarme? Gotita-" sonrió ante el recuerdo, él amaba Fairy Tail y los consideraba su familia, pero…en su corazón estaba el recuerdo de aquel gremio que lo salvo de la soledad, y las personas que o conformaban, pero especialmente una, la que lo salvo antes que nadie, la que le sonrió y lo hizo sonreír, aun estando tan sola como el, la que fue y aun es, su persona más importante, y a quien protegería con su vida, aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaba, su mejor amiga de la infancia._

_-Lucy- susurro al viento mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, luego retomo su camino a su casa, después de todo tenía que arreglar todo antes de volver_

_-cumpliré mi promesa Lucy, nos veremos pronto- susurro mientras seguía su camino_

_En un bosque una joven rubia miro al cielo y sonrió_

_-lo sé, nos veremos pronto gray- termino de decir para también seguir su camino_

_**ola ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si XD por favor sean pacientes conmigo es mi primer graylu, pero e de decir que amo esta pareja, muchas gracias por leer**  
_

_**REVIEWS  por favor ¿siiiiiiii? n.n  
**_


	2. Sanctuary

_**ola e tardado lo se u.u y me disculpo por eso, solo quiero decir que esta no es una historia como las comunes y eso se ve a simple vista, y no es por presumir ni nada, es solo que es una historia llena de flashback mas que nada, aun así espero les guste, ademas e de decir que varios personajes de "ese" lugar, que sabrán cual es si leen esta historia son originales, yo los cree con mi loca **_**_imaginación_**

**_los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima_**

**_La Magia de Sanctuary  
_**

_Esa misma noche, el maestro Makarov llego bastante alegre, todos sonrieron cuando lo vieron llegar en ese estado, eso significaba que algo bueno había pasado, Mirajane vio como el maestro se sentaba en la barra y empezaba a beber, en eso se escuchó como se abría la puerta del gremio, por donde entro gray con una maleta, lo que desconcertó a todo el gremio._

_-maestro, tengo que hablar con usted-_

_-pues adelante, Gray- Gray lo miro por unos minutos, parecía estarlo pensando, pero entonces lo miro decididamente y tomo aire_

_-quiero dejar el gremio- no le importó que todos lo escucharan, ni que lo vieran como si se hubiera vuelto loco, no el solo pensaba en la promesa que le había hecho a ella, el maestro miro a Gray a los ojos por unos minutos antes de suspirar_

_-¿estás seguro?- pregunto más como queriendo que el otro se retractara, entonces Natsu se acercó bastante molesto_

_-¿Cómo que dejas el gremio idiota? ¿Acaso se te congelo el cerebro?-pregunto casi gritando mientras se acercaba para golpearlo, cuando la mano de Erza lo detuvo, Natsu la volteo a ver molesto, pero la mirada de Erza era seria y preocupada_

_-Natsu…estoy segura de que gray tiene razones para querer dejar el gremio ¿no es así Gray?- dijo esta vez viendo a Gray, quien asintió_

_-¿podrías decírnoslas Gray?- pregunto amablemente mirajane, que también estaba desconcertada, su hermana menor Lisanna se acercó a Natsu y lo tomo del brazo para intentar calmarlo, después de todo, que tu mejor amigo quiera dejar el gremio no es algo que se suela tomar con calma, Gray parecía dudar, el maestro entonces se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos_

_-escucha Gray, necesito escuchar tus razones, eres un mago clase S, no puedo dejarte ir así porque si- le dijo seriamente, Gray solo asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra_

_-¿tienen que escucharlo todos?- pregunto molesto, obviamente le daba algo de vergüenza contarlo frente a todos_

_-creo que todos tienen derecho a saber por qué uno de sus nakamas deja el gremio ¿no crees?- le dijo tranquilamente Makarov mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, Gray bajo la mirada _

_-dejo el gremio…porque tengo que cumplir una promesa- varios lo vieron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza_

_-y ¿acaso no puedes cumplirla sin dejar fairy tail? Sí que eres idiota- le contesto natsu aún bastante molesto, pese a los intentos de Lisanna por calmarlo_

_-¡Natsu!- le regaño Erza, natsu miro molesto a Gray, pero ya no dijo nada_

_-¡no! ¡No puedo! ¡Porque yo le prometí volver!-el grito de Gray sorprendió a todos, Erza y Natsu eran los más sorprendidos, Gray bajo la mirada de nuevo_

_-¿a quién le prometiste volver? Y ¿adonde?- pregunto el maestro, se notaba que estaba decidido a sacarle toda la información a Gray, quien apretó sus puños con impotencia_

_-a mi antiguo gremio- eso dejo callados a todos, que lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos "¿su…antiguo gremio?" era lo que pasaba por la mente de todos, mientras Gray lo recordaba ese lugar que incluso se atrevía a decir que amaba más que al mismo fairy tail_

_- (flashback) -_

_-¡mira Gray! Hemos llegado- decía una niña de 10 años rubia con una camisa guinda y un pescador azul, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos chocolate se cerraron mientras sonreía alegremente y ponía sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, un niño de su misma edad, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, con una camisa roja y encima una chamarra blanca, y pantalones negro la veía desde unos cuantos metros detrás, una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro, siguió a la niña que había empezado a caminar rumbo a una gran iglesia que estaba enfrente de una gran lago y para atravesarlo un pequeño puente adornado por arcos con flores y enredaderas, la niña camino un poco atraves del puente, y a su lado una extraña criatura de una larga y esponjosa cola, de puntiagudas orejas y un pequeño hocico, de color café claro y manchas blancas, el animal silbo y paro junto a su dueña, quien volteo a ver a su acompañante._

_-¿Por qué paras Lucy? ¿No que estabas desesperada por llegar a sanctuary? Pensé que llegarías corriendo y gritando por todo el lugar- pregunto burlonamente, lucy solo hizo un puchero y luego sonrió_

_-es que yo quiero llegar junto a Gray- decía felizmente sonriéndole a su mejor amigo_

_-no tengo ganas de correr Lucy- decía de forma desganada aunque tenía un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro_

_-no importa porque yo te esperare- le decía sonriendo aún más, Gray también se sonrojo más, mientras sonreía un poco y empezaba a caminar de nuevo con su amiga, quien después de unos minutos de caminata lo empezó a jalar del brazo_

_-oe… ¿no que me ibas a esperar?- Lucy hizo un puchero mientras lo jalaba más fuerte_

_-demo~ Gray, caminas muy lento- se quejó haciendo varios tipos de pucheros que le causaron gracia a Gray, ¿y cómo no? Lucy siempre hacia caras graciosas, ya había sido bautizada como "rara" a causa de eso, cuando por fin llegaron a la iglesia y entraron, en el lugar había unas cuantas personas rezando, las ventanas estaban decorados con mosaicos, el que estaba encima de altar, era el de una hada estirando sus brazos, Lucy y Gray caminaron hasta el final del pasillo izquierdo y abrieron una pequeña puerta, que dio paso a un pasillo con ventanas normales que daban aun bello campo rodeado por un bosque, obviamente el lugar no estaba a la vista de personas que no fueran del gremio de sanctuary, ambos niños caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a un recibidor donde se veían unas grandes puertas de caoba, al abrirlas se pudo ver un lugar lleno de mesas, un pequeño escenario y en ambas esquinas una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso y justo debajo de las escaleras una barra que daba a la cocina._

_-¡hemos vuelto!- grito Lucy mientras jalaba a Gray hacia la barra donde ambos se sentaron_

_-¡Vivian-chan! Una malteada de fresa- pidió Lucy a una joven más grande, de largo cabello castaño y dos grandes ojos del mismo color_

_-claro Lucy, ¿lo mismo de siempre Gray?- gray asintió y miro a los que también se encontraban en el lugar, en una mesa del rincón, una pequeña niña idéntica a Vivian, solo que con el cabello por encima de los hombros, con un listón blanco adornándolo, era de un aspecto débil y tímido, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, a dos mesas se encontraba un niño de su misma edad, cabello rubio y alborotado, de piel canela y grandes y expresivos ojos azul celeste, tenía una sonrisa confiada mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y le sonreía a una niña de cabello grisáceo agarrado en dos coletas altas, de ojos plateados y rostro sereno y amable, usaba un lindo kimono azul, ambos se acercaron a ellos_

_-¡hey cubito! ¡A que te gano esta vez!- le grito mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, Gray olvido su pereza y se puso en la misma posición_

_-¿enserio crees poder ganarme gotita? Todos saben que el hielo es mejor que el agua- _

_-¡¿Qué dices cubo?! Si no hubiera agua no hubiera hielo ¡idiota!-_

_-pero si no hubiera hielo, el agua no fuera genial-_

_-¡claro que no!-_

_-¡claro que si Nao-baka!- ambos niños empezaron a mandarse miradas asesinas, mientras empezaban una pelea de elementos, cuando Gray le lanzaba hielo a Naoya, él lo convertía en agua y se lo devolvía a Gray, que lo volvía a convertir en hielo, y así sucesivamente hasta que se hartaban y empezaban a golpearse _

_-Gray, Naoya-kun, no creo que sea buena idea que peleen- trato de detenerlos Lucy, pero detuvo sus fallidos intentos cuando se dio cuenta de que Vivian les servía a todos sus bebidas, pero seguía sin servirle a ella su malteada_

_-¡Vivian-chan! Otra vez me dejas para lo último- la muchacha la miro con un signo de interrogación_

_-¿perdón, que me habías pedido?-_

_-mo~ ¡Vivian-chan! Eres cruel, incluso ya le serviste a Gay- se quejaba Lucy mientras hacía pucheros y movía las manos de un lado a otro, a Vivian le resbalo una gota mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga, quien argumentaba que se sentía cruelmente ignorada cada vez que ella hacia eso._

_-Vivian-chan, ya tienes 14 ¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo mismo?- se seguía quejando Lucy, mientras Vivian reía nerviosamente_

_-¿eso no es cruel de tu parte Lucy?- le dijo la niña del kimono a Lucy, quien la volteo a ver aun haciendo pucheros_

_-pero Yue-chan…-Yue miro a Lucy como regañándola y Lucy solo se cruzó de brazos, en ese momento se escuchó como se abría la puerta del gremio, todos voltearon excepto Gray y Naoya que seguían peleando, entonces vieron a dos jóvenes de la misma edad, la más alta, de un cabello extrañamente rosa pastel hasta por debajo de los hombros y ondulado, morena y de ojos color azul cielo, que vestía un traje gitano, que era compuesto por un top negro, una pantalón blanco y zapatos bajos de punta negros, que miraba todo con molestia, a su lado una joven de cabello rubio agarrado en un molote, de piel clara y ojos rasgados de color verde jade, con un ropaje muy parecido al de su compañero, solo que todo blanco y con una expresión de indiferencia total, ambas se acercaron a la barra_

_-oye Amelia, ¿segura de que no eres hermana de naoya?- pregunto "inocentemente" Vivian_

_-de esa loca sádica ¡jamás!, no importa si dicen que soy hermano de Lucy-chan, porque ella es genial, pero de la sádica rosadita no- grito el rubio dejando de lado su pelea con Gray, Amelia lo vio con una vena en la frente, y tan solo unos segundos después, Naoya se vio perseguido por un batallón de armas voladoras, si no fuera porque Naoya ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de situaciones, las armas voladoras ya lo hubieran alcanzado, el rubio seguía corriendo por todo el lugar huyendo del mortal ataque de su "amiga"_

_-Amelia-chan es cruel con Naoya-kun- dijo Lucy viendo como su amigo, seguía corriendo por su vida, mientras Gray daba vueltas en el piso de la risa, Amelia tomo de los cachetes a Lucy y los jalo, mientras Lucy se quejaba, y aunque Amelia estaba centrada en otra cosa, sus armas no dejaron de perseguir al pobre rubio que empezaba a ceder_

_-mo~ Amelia-chan ¡duele!- se quejaba la rubia mientras movía los brazos histéricamente_

_-¿a quién le dices Amelia -CHAN- pregunto totalmente molesta resaltando el tan molesto chan, que odiaba que usaran con ella, Naoya después de ser alcanzado por el hechizo de Amelia, volvió a pelear con Gray ,y Amelia volvió a fruncir el ceño_

_-¡Yue! Calla a esos dos ruidosos- grito molesta, ante esta petición, ambos niños se separaron varios metros y se apuntaron_

_-¡el empezó!- dijeron al unísono, porque si bien Yue no les hacía nada, cuando Amelia daba la orden, Yue no se tentaba el corazón y usaba su magia con ellos, noqueándolos_

_-hey rubia, deja de comportarte como una cría- dijo una niña de la misma edad, largo cabello rosa metálico, lacio y ondulado en las puntas, piel canela y grandes ojos anaranjados, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla anaranjado con círculos cafés, que tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y miraba a Lucy prepotentemente, el rostro de lucy cambio de una amable y calmado (después de terminar su berrinche) a uno bastante molesto_

_-¿Qué has dicho flamenco?- pregunto mientras ambas juntaban sus frentes y se mandaban miradas asesinas_

_-¿aparte de tonta, sorda? Rubia estúpida- ambas empezaron a golpearse incluso peor que lo que se habían golpeado Gray y Naoya_

_-YUE…-se escuchó la queja de Amelia, entonces Lucy empujo a Reí, quien cayó al piso noqueada al recibir el impacto de la magia de Yue, a todos excepto Amelia, Misa y Yue, les salió una gotita, en ese mismo momento entraron dos personas más al lugar, ambos varones, un niño de 10 años, cabello castaño, queriendo tirar a naranja, moreno y de ojos color chocolate, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pescadores oscuros, a su lado, dos crías de tigres de diferente color, uno azul y con lo que parecía una arracada en su oreja derecha y grandes ojos azul celeste y otro rojo, con grandes ojos amatistas, el otro joven de 14 años, cabello rubio, un poco más claro que el de Naoya, con un sombrero vaquero, ojos café claro, piel morena, en la boca una hierba, llevaba una blusa blanca, con un chaleco encima y unos pantalones vaqueros_

_-¿otra vez peleando?- pregunto el castaño, mientras picaba con una vara las costillas de Rei_

_-¡Nao-kun! Volviste- Lucy se aventó contra los cachorros_

_-kei-kun, kai-chan, ustedes también- ambos cachorros lambieron sus mejillas alegremente_

_-por supuesto que si Lucy, ellos son mi equipo- le contesto Nao de una forma burlona, Gray que ya había dejado de pelear con Naoya por razones obvias (Amelia y Yue) se acercó al otro joven_

_-hey John ¿y cómo estuvo la misión?- el muchacho lo volteo a ver y de repente le apunto con una pistola_

_-bien…- desapareció la pistola y se dirigió a la barra, donde se sentó frente a donde estaba Vivian_

_-Vivian-chan…una limonada por favor- luego lo volteo a ver de nuevo y se acomodó el sombrero con una sonrisa socarrona_

_-he Gray ¿y a ustedes como les fue, paso algo interesante?- pegunto causando un sonrojo en Gray que lo fulmino con la mirada_

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Su mirada estaba ida, recordaba a sus amigos, cuando el decidió unirse a Fairy Tail, una de las razones fue su gran parecido con Sanctuary._

_-¿Cómo se llama el gremio Gray?- volvió a preguntar el maestro, realmente estaba decidido a sacarle la información completa a Gray_

_-se llama…Sanctuary- hubo varias caras de confusión, dando a entender que muchos no sabían de qué gremio hablaba, pero la del maestro era totalmente seria_

_-Sanctuary ¿no es acaso el gremio de puros magos clase S?-_

_**espero les aiga gustado el capitulo, se que no me quedo como esperaba pero bueno...¿que les pareció? díganmelo por favor, espero se aiga notado el graylu, prometo mejorar para el próximo capitulo, y como dije desde ahora casi todos serán flashbacks, espero sus comentarios gracias**  
_


	3. El inicio de todo

**_¡Hola! me tarde demasiado y no tengo excusas solo he de decir que este capitulo lo tenia casi completo desde hace tiempo pero no sabia donde dejarlo... realmente una disputa interesante entre los personajes y yo , pero igual me disculpo y espero todavía haya personas interesadas en leer este fic, ¡bien! los dejo leer._**

**_P.D: Fairy Tail no me pertenece lamentablemente si no ya saben que pareja habria salido a la luz n.n pero los personajes de Sanctuary y sus historias si me pertenecen n.n_**

**La Magia de Sanctuary**

_Era la pregunta de todos en el lugar, porque sin duda si existía un gremio así sería uno de los gremios más fuerte, pero nadie había oído hablar de él._

_-así es, pero este gremio no se encuentra en fiore…es por eso que no lo conocían-respondió el maestro por Gray que todavía parecía ido, todos lo miraron expectantes pero al no recibir respuesta volvieron a ver al maestro que parecía saber bastante._

_-pero si es un gremio de puros magos S ¿Cómo Gray pudo entrar sin serlo?- pregunto Natsu sorprendiendo a todos por haber hecho una pregunta inteligente, absolutamente todos lo miraban sorprendidos, Natsu alzo una ceja molesto ante las miradas que le dirigían._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-bueno dijiste una pregunta…inteligente- Natsu los miro indignado y con un leve sonrojo_

_-Gray ¿podrías respondernos esa pregunta?- el maestro parecía ser el único calmado en el lugar aparte del mismo Gray que parecía en algún tipo de trance, pero para sorpresa de todos que creían que no respondería levanto su cabeza y la recargo en una mano de forma melancólica._

_-después de lo que paso con Ur termine en la isla de Fidel, también conocida como Fairy island, en el lugar solo me dedicaba a buscar comida y refugio mientras encontraba un gremio al que unirme como me había prometido que lo haría, entonces lo encontré…en la iglesia del lugar me encontraba rezando por mis padres y él se acercó, el padre del lugar y maestro del gremio sanctuary, el me dejo entrar aunque no fuera clase S con la única condición de que antes de cierta edad lograra el título de mago clase S, habían varios como yo, todos ingresamos a corta edad…- su mirada se posó en el suelo del lugar recordando a sus amigos y compañeros…pero especialmente a ella, la que siempre fue su mejor amiga._

_- (flashback) -_

_Todas las personas se le quedaron viendo después de que el maestro lo presentara como un nuevo miembro del gremio, no había demasiadas personas y una cuarta parte eran niños de su edad o un poco más grandes, la mayoría lo miraba con indiferencia y algunos otros con curiosidad, una joven de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, que llevaba puesto una camisa verde junto a un short de mezclilla se acercó con una sonrisa amable._

_-hola soy Vivian, mucho gusto-Gray la miro fríamente antes de aceptar el saludo por cortesía, y aunque estaba seguro de que la muchacha se había dado cuenta le seguía sonriendo, entonces se dirigió a una mesa desocupada, un niño rubio se le acerco algo curioso y que parecía un poco tímido, Gray arqueo una ceja viéndolo sin entender_

_-h…hola soy…soy Naoya- Gray seguía sin prestarle realmente atención lo que puso nervioso al niño, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Gray se dignara en contestar_

_-Gray Fullbuster- contesto aun molesto por tener que repetir su nombre, el niño rubio de grandes ojos azules y piel canela le dedico una gran sonrisa que lo dejo aún más desconcertado_

_-¿Qué tipo de magia usas?- pregunto cada vez más seguro Naoya, haciendo que Gray se preguntara si en ese lugar no entendían el significado de una mirada de casi odio…pero por lo que veía no._

_-ice maker – contesto secamente para ver si ahora si el niño se alejaba, se había prometido a si mismo ser alguien muy fuerte y tener amigos solo lo distraería, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron en cuanto vio la cara sorprendida de su nuevo compañero._

_-¿hielo? ¡Eso es genial! Yo controlo el agua… ¡podríamos ser equipo!- le dijo totalmente emocionado a un Gray que ya tenía un tic en el ojo, estaba a punto de quejarse cuando varios niños más se le acercaron, frente a él ahora estaban una niña de un extraño color rosa pastel hasta los hombros y ondulado de ojos azul cielo, ¿acaso ese tal Naoya y ella eran hermanos? De piel canela y extrañas ropas gitanas que parecía estar ahí contra su voluntad porque bufaba cada 5 segundos, a su lado una joven que parecía de la misma edad, de cabello lacio hasta la cintura y rubio claro, de ojos verde jade y rasgados, piel blanca y también llevaba ropas gitanas, pero en vez de un top y un pantalón, llevaba un top y una falda formada por varios pedazos de tela blanca, ella parecía darle igual la situación a diferencia de su compañera que demostraba su molestia, enfrente de ambas estaba Vivian y a su lado un joven rubio, peinado en puntas hacia arriba y de ojos color castaño claro, llevaba un sombrero vaquero y una camisa blanca algo pegada, detrás de él, una niña de su edad de cabello gris hasta los hombros, de ojos color plateados, y que usaba un kimono azul, todos lo miraban, algunos de manera curiosa y otros sin real interés._

_-por supuesto que no, porque el hielo es mucho mejor que el agua- le contesto al rubio de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa de lado, el niño frente a él se desconcertó por unos segundos antes de fruncir el ceño y levantar el puño_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- pregunto molesto mientras miraba a Gray retadoramente quien seguía sonriendo de lado_

_-lo que oíste gotita – ese apodo termino de molestar a Naoya que estrello sus manos contra la mesa _

_-repite eso cubito - ambos se miraban retadoramente, Gray había olvidado su regla de no hacerse amigo de nadie, Amelia bufo molesta antes de soltarles un coscorrón a ambos niños que cayeron al suelo adoloridos y sobándose la cabeza._

_-¿y eso porque fue rosada?- pregunto Gray molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicaba la joven para mandarlo a volar hasta otra mesa, Gray estaba seguro que esa no era toda su fuerza, debía recordarlo para la próxima…._

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Gray suspiro divertido al recordar a su amigo Naoya, aunque jamás lo admitiría en público pero lo llego a apreciar bastante, pero tan solo una semana después vio por primera vez a la persona que se convertiría en su fuerte y su mayor apoyo…_

_- (flashback) -_

_Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar al maestro y detrás de él Vivian que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia que estaba bastante golpeada y se escondía tímidamente detrás de Vivian, cuando el maestro informo que ella sería un nuevo miembro todos se sorprendieron, no por la edad después de todo ya había miembros de su edad, si no por los moretones que llevaba, no se esperaban que alguien así entrara el gremio, no significaba nada pero el que estuviera muy lastimada hacía sospechar… Gray observo a la nueva y tímida niña unos segundos más antes de volver su atención a su malteada, realmente no quería conocerla, ya tenía bastante con los demás y realmente tenía pensado cumplir su promesa, solo dio un vistazo más a la pequeña y se levantó caminado para afuera del gremio. Ya habían pasado varios días, Gray seguía con la intención de no acercarse íntimamente a nadie, aunque Naoya especialmente lo había intentado, lo único que había logrado eran peleas sin sentido y luego ser castigados por Amelia, esa tarde el maestro les estaba dando una charla y Gray mantenía la vista en el soltando de vez en cuando un bufido, estaba aburrido después de todo._

_-… por eso recuerden ser fuertes ante todo y no dejarse vencer, ser débil no significa llorar, significa no llorar y aun así dejarte caer… y ser fuerte no significa no llorar, significa llorar y aun así ponerte de pie nuevamente- Gray puso total atención a las últimas palabras de su maestro que le calaron hondo, él quería ser fuerte, mientras del otro lado del lugar una rubia escuchaba las mismas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos, se mordió el labio y llevo sus pequeñas manos a su pecho, incapaz de detener sus lágrimas salió del lugar dirigiéndose al pasillo que conectaba al gremio con la iglesia sentándose a llorar mientras abrazaba sus piernas, Gray también camino fuera del gremio, tenía pensado ir a entrenar cuando oyó unos leves sollozos y entonces la vio, vio a la niña rubia que había entrado al gremio casi al mismo tiempo que él, sintió la necesidad de dar media vuelta y alejarse pero cuando noto las rodillas de la rubia empapadas de lágrimas, se recordó a sí mismo en una situación parecido, apretó los puños y se escondió en la pared para dar vuelta, se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer para hacer sentir mejor a la niña, sin otra idea en la cabeza levanto un brazo y de su mano salieron pequeñas figuras de hielo en forma de copos de nieve y estrellas, las cueles volaron alrededor de la niña que levanto la mirada al sentir algo a su alrededor suyo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver las pequeñas figuras, y aún más al ver como con hielo se formaba la frase frente a ella "SE FUERTE" sus ojos se abrieron y recordó las palabras recién dichas por su nuevo maestro, pero aunque unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ella dibujo una bella sonrisa y con un dedo toco una de las figuras que empezó a brillar siendo seguida por las demás, Gray observaba desde lejos todo y no podía creerlo, la niña usaba magia de luz, una magia increíble, pero salió de su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella lo veía y se sonrojo en gran manera al verse descubierto y ver como los labios de ella formaban en silencio un "GRACIAS". Gray volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, ya habían pasado varios días desde que había consolado a su compañera, de la que después supo; se llamaba Lucy, se sentía realmente patético al no poder cumplir una simple promesa autoimpuesta, había salido de la iglesia, donde ahora vivía, se dirigía al bosque a entrenar, se acercó un poco al pueblo y pudo ver una mansión se detuvo y empezó a entrenar hasta que escucho unos golpes y voces, cuando se asomó por detrás de un matorral quedo anonado, en la puerta de la mansión se encontraba un hombre rubio golpeando a una niña rubia… ¡Lucy!... apretó los puños al reconocerla, así que todos esos golpes que siempre tenían era por eso, vio como una mujer de la servidumbre intentaba detenerlo, pero él no paraba y la golpeaba más fuerte, estaba a punto de salir a ayudarla cuando oyó la voz del hombre gritar._

_-¡y nada más que sepa que volviste a hacer magia me las pagaras mocosa estúpida!- termino de gritar aun con la mano levantada mientras Lucy intentaba cubrirse el rostro, la mujer de la servidumbre volvió a intentar detener al hombre pero no obtuvo ningún resultado de nueva cuenta, Gray salió de detrás del matorral y corrió deteniendo el golpe dirigido al rostro de Lucy, el hombre o miro molesto._

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque te metes? Este no es asunto tuyo- le grito molesto volviendo a levantar la mano amenazando con golpearlo pero Gray solo apretó los puños y no se movió de su lugar aunque sintió como Lucy lo jalaba para que se quitara._

_-¡señor no lo haga!- grito la mujer tapándose la boca, pero el golpe nunca llego a causa de que lo detuvo con su magia de hielo._

_-¡un mago!- bramo furioso el hombre antes de alejarse y mirarlo iracundamente._

_-¡vete! Esto no te incumbe…- aun después de escuchar las palabras dichas por el hombre Gray no se movió y siguió mirándolo retadoramente._

_-¡lárgate o llamare a la guardia!- quizás el que debería estar preocupado por si llamaban a la guardia era ese hombre y no Gray, pero sabía que al lado de un hombre rico no lograría nada, por eso Gray miro a Lucy de reojo y salió corriendo rumbo a la catedral, mientras tanto Lucy era jalada dentro de la mansión por el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, fue obligada a arrastrar sus pies como pudo por el pasillo para llegar a su cuarto, por el camino pudo ver la razón del inicio de la cólera de su padre; su muñeca favorita, el ultimo obsequio de su madre que tenía una pequeña magia, eso había enfurecido a su padre que la odiaba; odiaba a la magia y la odiaba a ella. Gray llego agitado a la iglesia y entro azotando las puertas sin importarle que luego lo regañaran por interrumpir alguna misa, movió su mirada por todo el lugar hasta encontrar a su maestro que lo miraba serio se acercó con los puños cerrados, Vivian que se encontraba aun lado del maestro lo miro confundida._

_-¡maestro!- grito sin detenerse a pensar en que estaba armando un revuelo en una iglesia._

_-¿Qué pasa Gray?- pregunto con total calma y para nada exaltado su maestro._

_-tiene que venir… ¡ese sin vergüenza la estaba golpeando!- apretó más los puños al recordar la situación por la que había corrido tanto._

_-el padre… ¡el padre de Lucy la está golpeando!- Gray pudo notar como su maestro cambiaba ligeramente de expresión y apuntaba a la mujer que siempre estaba fumando, aun dentro de la iglesia y como ella parecía comprender el mensaje incluso antes de que se lo dijera._

_-llama a la armada-fue lo único que pronuncio el maestro antes de salir por las puertas de la gran iglesia conocida como Sanctuary. Gray caminaba sosteniendo en sus manos una estrella de cristal hecha con su magia que tenía grabado Lucy, entro al cuarto de la susodicha donde estaban Vivian, Naoya, Yue, Amelia, Misa y el vaquero molesto según Gray de nombre Usui, todos envueltos en una ilusión creada por Yue para asemejar un lugar decorado para una fiesta y donde Lucy que se encontraba recostada en su cama, no tenía la cara y las demás partes del cuerpo morada ni hinchada a causa de los golpes que le había dado su padre después de encerrarla en su cuarto y que estuvo a punto de matarla si no hubiera sido por la armada, Lucy sonrió apenada al ver a Gray frente a ella con la estrella la cual acepto con una sonrisa más grande._

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Volvió a sonreír ante el recuerdo, todos lo observaban queriendo saber el porqué de sus sonrisas fugases y a mueca de odio que había hecho tan solo unos segundos atrás, el maestro observaba atento todo lo que hacía su "hijo" y se llevó una mano al mentón apunto de hacer una pregunta pero vio como Natsu encaraba a Gray haciendo la pregunta que él estaba dispuesto a hacer._

_-¡¿y porque lo dejaste entonces idiota?!- todos callaron y vieron sorprendidos aun agitado Natsu que seguía sin entender porque ¿Por qué dejar un lugar al que quieres tanto, para luego dejar otro igual?, nadie dijo nada ya que ellos también querían saber, Erza se acercó a Gray y lo miro seriamente a los ojos observando como su mirada se perdía y pasaban una infinidad de sentimientos por ella tristeza, nostalgia, rabia… odio, el odiaba esa razón y con más razón Titania quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta._

_-porque fui tan débil que no me pude defender ni a mí mismo… ¡fui tan débil que ni la muerte me quiso!-_

_**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si n.n y ¿que les pareció ese poco de pasado? realmente espero haya sido de su agrado jejeje como ya había dicho esta historia se compondrá principalmente de flashback o por lo menos en un inicio n.n hasta que el reencuentro se lleve a cabo, espero recibir sus opiniones al respecto y sin nada mas interesante que decir  adiós y suerte.**_


End file.
